city of heavenly fire
by tmilover122
Summary: my version of city of heavenly fire. Has characters from TID has clace, sizzy, a bit of Malec and Jessa this is my first fanfiction, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

city of heavenly fire

**Authors note**

**This is my version of City of Heavenly fire. Has T.I.D characters in it. This is my first fanfiction so tell me what you think! I do not own any of the T.M.I series, alought I wish I did.**

**Set two months after the battle of the seev sacred sights, Jace still has heavenly fire.**

**Jaces POV**

I have been stuck in this bloody infirmary for two months with heavenly fire. It has gotten worse, I'm always glowing and no one can touch me. Well in specific Clary can't touch, kiss and hug me. I'm forgetting what she feels like. Brother Zachariah hasn't left my side for the past two months. It's weird, he always calls me Herondale and once or twice when I'm arguing with him to let me leave and train he calls me Will. Who is Will? I always ask him but he says it's not important.

"Jace, Jace?" Maryse asked

"What" Jace tuned out everyone. Izzy, Alec and Clary were trying to convince Maryse and Brother Zachariah to let me train but they wouldn't let me.

"You shouldn't leave in till your cured, you could hurt someone" Maryse replied

"We are shadowhunters," Izzy said "We get hurt all the time."

"We need to cure Jace thought" Clary said walking over to sit on the bed beside Jace.

"There is one thing I could try." Brother Zachariah whispered in our heads, he walked over to Jace and said to Jace alone "But it is dangerous."

"I'm ready"

Brother Zachariah Jace put his hands on his head and both boys began to glow.

Jace was feeling sick like he was begging to puke then images flashed threw his head. A boy screaming in pain, a woman and man crying, having to watch what looked like their child in pain. Then the same boy with silver hair walked into an old training room talking to a boy that looked like Alec. The boy that looked like Alec threw a dagger and it missed the target, then the first boy picking it up and hitting it dead centre. Then the same to boys, being a bit older wrestling the black haired pined that silver hair one to a wall. Then the two boys were going through what looked like a parabatai ceremony, a brother looked to the dark haired one and said William Herondale you and James Carstairs shall be closer the brother, you shall be forever together. The image vanished and the image of a beautiful girl with gray eyes came into Jaces mind. An older version of the silver hair boy came into the room, "Tessa" he said then everything went black.

Jace slowly opened his eyes, Brother Zachariah's hood fell, his stitched lips started to unsewn, he closed his eyelids and when he opened them there were two eyes. Black hair started to grow. Maryse gasped, everyone in the room started wide eyed, moths opened, standing was Brother Zachariah was, is a teenage boy in the brother's robe. More specifically the boy he saw in his head.

**I hope you like it! Please review and you can request things and I will try to include them!**

**-tmilover122**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, hoped you liked the last chapter, I will try and post another chapter every day or two. Sorry the chapters was so short and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, my essay was deleted so I had to start over again, next chapter will be longer!**

**-tmilover122**

**Jem's pov**

I looked down at myself, I actually opened my eyes! "Heavenly fire was the cure" I whispered under my breath, I was cured, I couldn't believe it, then I heard a small meow in the doorway.

**Church's pov**

I was rudely awoken by loud gasps in the infirmary; it was just down the hall, so I decided I was going to see what was so important they had to wake me up for. Right before I reached the doorway, I heard "Heavenly fire was the cure" it wasn't the words that fazed me, it was the voice. But that can't be, Jem is gone, I got to the infirmary and saw Jem, in the silent brother's clothes. I let out a meow and Jem turned around and smiled.

**Jem's pov**

I turned to see what meowed and Church was standing in the doorway. I smiled with joy, I kneeled down "Church" I said, everyone was staring at me, probably thinking I was crazy that the cat wouldn't come near me, but Church ran and jumped in my outstretched arms. Church purred into my chest as I scratched behind his ear. I stood up and faced the other shadow hunters.

"By the angel," Alec cried "What in heaven's name did you do to our cat?"

Jem chuckled "He was my cat long before he was yours."

"It doesn't matter who that blasted cat belonged too!" bellowed Jace "Who are you and why have I stopped glowing? And" he paused"Who is Tessa?"

Jem sighed, knowing full well he had to explain himself to the shadowhunters. "That is another story, which you will hear but not today."

"Fine" huffed Jace "But you didn't answer my other questions

"My name is James Carstairs and the heavenly fire burned poison out of me that was coursing through my veins, you cured me. But," he said noticing a single lock of silver in his hair "There is still a bit of heavenly fire in you, it will present itself to you when you are angry, know I must go." He paused "Does anyone know where Magnus Bane lives?"

"Why would you want to know that?" Alec asked turning red

"I have a long lost friend I must be acquainted with, know if you excuse me I must leave." Jem rushed out of the room with the shadowhunters right on his tail. He let Church go and called "I will be back" He burst through the doors into the busy streets of Manhattan with the shadowhunters looking puzzled in the doorway. They watched as disappeared into the crowd.

"What are we waiting for?" Clary asked "Let's go to Magnus's and find out what he wants from Magnus."

"I will not go." Stated Alec looking redder and redder

"Oh yes you will." Jace said, he grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him after the young shadowhunter.


End file.
